1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a conductive paste, an electronic device including an electrode formed using the conductive paste, and/or a solar cell including an electrode formed using the conductive paste.
2. Description of the Related Art
A solar cell is a photoelectric conversion device that transforms light (e.g., solar energy) into electrical energy. Solar cells are attracting attention as a potentially infinite and pollution-free next generation energy source.
A solar cell may include p-type and n-type semiconductors. A solar cell may produce an electron-hole pair (“EHP”) from light absorbed in a photoactive layer of the semiconductors of the solar cell. Solar cells may produce electrical energy by transferring electrons and holes to the n-type and p-type semiconductors, respectively, and then collecting the electrons and holes in electrodes of the solar cell.
A solar cell desirably has as high efficiency as possible for producing electrical energy from solar energy. In order to improve this efficiency, the solar cell desirably absorbs light with less loss so that it may produce as many electron-hole pairs as possible, and then collects the produced charges with as little loss as possible.
An electrode may be fabricated by a deposition method. A deposition method may include a complicated process that may have a high cost and may take a long time. Accordingly, a simplified process, such as screen printing a conductive paste including a conductive material may be desired to fabricate an electrode.